Intensity
by My friends My world
Summary: The Doctor is sitting in a local pub staring at his glass when a young brown haired woman walks in, barefoot. Two strangers can't deny the magnetism that's pulling them toward each other. But on second thought why deny it? AU. The Doctor/ Eleven and Clara. Make it a M, enjoy.


Summary: The Doctor is sitting in a local pub staring at his glass when a young brown haired woman walks in, barefoot. Two strangers can't deny the magnetism that's pulling them toward each other. But on second thought why deny it? AU. The Doctor/ Eleven and Clara. Make it a M, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own **Doctor Who** or **Ride** but I own the story so **No **stealing

_**Intensity **_

By Saška

'…_I hear the birds on the summer breeze,  
I drive fast, I am alone in the night  
Been tryin' hard not to get into trouble,  
but I, I've got a war in my mind…'_

He's sitting in front of the bar with a small glass of Lochlynn 18 in his right hand. He's watching it for quite a while now, still untouched although anyone who will look at his face can clearly see he's having an inside conflict. Drink or not to drink? What to do?

He was sober for two years three months and five…

He for the first time takes his eyes from the glass and looks at the watch on the wall opposite to him. It's ten… and five days. He doesn't remember what time it was when he came.

He puts the glass down and brushes his face. He shouldn't be here. He should go home and watch TV or go to sleep like normal people do.

He smirks, not that he eve was a normal person just plays one for the others. He's lonely and a bit bored. Maybe he should just give in to his colleague in the hospital. He keeps on trying to set him up with his cousin sister. Maybe that's what he needs a little bit of relationship game like with….

'Hey, wait up!' he hears from behind him. There's a stir.

He turns around, he can't help it. People in danger always were his thing.

There is a guy and a young girl standing in front of the main entrance if it's possible to call that way a door that's seems like it was barely standing in the **hinges**.

'I said: Hey wait up!' says a guy a bit roughly and takes the girl's shoulder.

The guy looks like thirty. He has dark black hair at least in the middle while on the sides he's shaved.

The Doctor can't help a smirk. What a duchback.

The guy is wearing a leather brown jacket and some jeans. His eyes are red, podlate blood. Doctor's opinion, he's addict and when he's broke an alcoholic.

The girl on the other hands is well dressed, a bit too well for a night in some pub. She's wearing a long dark red sleeveless dress in which because she's so small she looks like a china doll some people collects for joy. She's pretty more than that she's gorgeous.

The Doctor finds himself caught by the mix of deckosti and femininity that this brown hair girl is made of.

They're obviously not together, the girl because she doesn't look more than twenty-five and the guy must have just met. Or rather say he must have just spotted her and decided to try his luck. Bad idea as it turns out.

The guy is facing her back so the Doctor has a straight view on her face. And her face doesn't look pleased at all.

She turns around, rapidly and before the guy has some time to say something she punches him. _Definitely not just a china doll._

The Doctor had been expecting some action he just didn't know it would be this. His mouth and eyes are wide open before he realizes and lets out a chuckle of entertainment.

The guy falls to the ground pressing his hands on his eyes. 'You bitch!' he cries and immediately overwhelmed her with lots of other nicknames. Nothing creative just vulgar but what to expect from a guy like him.

She ignores him like a lady and walks to the bar where she sits down two chairs away, her feet on the tall bar chair as well.

The Doctor's eyes never leave her. Who would blame him? He wanders through her head to the bottom when he suddenly notices her feet.

He almost jumps from his chair and kneels to her when he notices that she's barefoot but he doesn't in the end because as usual he over thinks and decides against it.

'Are you okay?' he asks, carefully. He doesn't want to get punched like the guy and the girl looks more than annoyed already.

When she looks at him she gives him a suspecting look. 'Why do you care?'

'I'm a Doctor,' he answers calmly shrugging his shoulders. And he is, been for the most of his life. When even he thinks about it, he's more a Doctor that his real name. It's easier.

It takes a moment he can clearly see that she's thinking about it and in the end gives in and nods.

She straightens her legs putting them on the chair between them.

He turns fully to her direction and mends his brown jacket before he leans down and takes her right foot. 'Where are your shoes, Miss?'

'Gone with the wind,' she grumbles rudely but keeps her legs on the chair. Apparently she was after a really bad day so it was no wonder why she was so mean. Then again what is it to him?

'Okay,' he says. Her feet are dirty from dust and earth and a bit blood.

He shakes his head wondering what a stubborn girl to runaway without her shoes but on the other hand maybe she didn't have a choice.

He takes out of his inside breast's pocket a handkerchief. Right after that he gives his whiskey a smirk before he takes his glass and poured a few drops of his whiskey on it. Who would have thought this was what happened to it?

She watches his every move suspecting mixed with curiosity. This guy was…odd which was the only normal word she could think up to describe him.

He wears dark brown pants and a bit lighter coloured jacket with a white inner shirt underneath. That itself isn't strange at all but she can't help it because of the dark blue bowtie he's wearing. Odd. She can't help it but doesn't mind it in the end.

When he takes is whiskey and decides to uses it like disinfection she can't help a smirk.

'It's a waste.'

He tears the handkerchief and presses one half against her foot to bind it up while asking 'Is it?'

'I own you one now.'

He smiles and bit and she can't help a feeling that he doesn't do it often which makes it rarer and more beautiful than a moment ago.

'Actually it's better this way I would just kept it here anyway.'

She nods as if she understands. 'Now that would be a waste.'

He's done so he looks at her, eyes locked, the world and time stops.

When he swallows realizing that he can still talk he asks 'Where are your shoes, Miss?'

'At home,' she says, not recognizing her own voice.

'Why are your shoes at home, Miss?' Ice green eyes freezing her in place.

'Waiting for me to put them on, I guess.' Brown eyes almost feeling the fire inside them.

'Then why aren't you there putting them on now?'

'I ran.'

'Why?'

'Idon't, don't want to talk about it.'

'Okay,' he looks away and the spell is broken.

She feels as if she could breathe again. It never happened to her before. She had man before that boys they were handsome, hot even more than the man in front of her but for some reason he caused a reaction none of them had ever managed by a simply stare.

Why did she say that to him? She doesn't know but she didn't say the most important so she's relieved a bit but then again worried that if they keep on talking she might have. She doesn't know what to do.

She looks at her feet that are now both bind up. Coming here was the easy part she was furious she needed to run away. She didn't even feel the pain of the cut that she received when she had walked through some glass. But now when she got over it she would surely feel the pain.

She sighs biting the inside of her mouth.

'Let's get you somewhere, Miss,' he says and stands up willing to get her somewhere…safe? He can't help it. He never could. Maybe even as a child he dreamed of saving and helping people.

'It's Clara,' she says quickly and looks at him with a small plea that he is worthy to trust, 'and I'm not that kind of a girl.'

He gives her a half smile and shakes his head before he says, 'I saw the demonstration. I'll pay you a cab.'

She watches him. He's strange. He looks strange and he acts the same but she met many normal people and they turned out to be mean and bad maybe strange people are the good ones.

'I don't…I'll need your help,' she confesses a bit ashamed looking down at her feet again.

He nods and without a second to waste he tucks her around her the back to support her with one arm while the other under goes under the bend in her knees to lift her up, bride style. She almost chuckles at the irony.

He carries her all the way to the street. She feels so light like feather and although it's bullshit right now he for some reason feels like never letting her go.

He coughs to return some of the gravity he should be having with a stranger woman, 'I need to put you down so I can find you a cab.'

'What will you do after I'm gone?' she asks holding him around the neck, feeling warm and cozy.

He shrugs his shoulder a bit and carefully places her on the ground where he knows there's no glass or other rubbish.

She keeps her hands on him a moment longer than she should, feeling the absence of safety immediately.

'Stay here,' he instructs her and just after she nods he leaves to look around.

While he's gone she's looking at her dress. Her pretty one in fact. She felt in love into the colour the moment she saw it in the shop. Her friends were a bit unsure about her choice but … well rather say her formed friends … but she just had to have it.

Shame she really wanted to look pretty for today. She wanted to make a remarkable night and look at her now.

She's standing on the street waiting for a man she just met to call her a cab. A handsome man but still a stranger.

She sighs. She didn't even know where to go. Where do people go in situations like hers? To friends. Right but when you find out that all your friends had lie to you where do you go?

'Okay,' says the brown haired man when he returns, 'looks like the universe isn't in the mood today. So I'm going to have to drive you that is if you haven't got anyone to take you home.'

She watches him, her stranger who carried her out of a pub and cleaned her feet. Funny night.

'Why? Why are you doing this?' she asks giving him the gaze he can't escape even if he would want to but he doesn't.

He shrugs his shoulders again, 'It's a thing.'

She blinks and puts her head aside looking like a curious puppy, 'A thing, ha?'

He nods, 'Yea, helping, it's just what I do,' he answers simply and although just tonight she had found out that she had been lied for more than a year she believes him like no one in her life.

Again the eyes-lock that's making them both uncomfortable and glowing all at once.

He takes a step unsure what he's doing and she steps on her toes also doubting her actions. It's becoming harder to breathe and before either of them has time for anything comes the car crash.

They're not sure who was the one who actually started the kiss in the beginning but right now they're in each other's arms madly kissing like they had been on some diet for years and just now got a chance to properly eat, each other. A bit morbid but who's judging?

His hands are on her back pulling her as close as possible while his mouth is making her do noises she doesn't remember doing with none of her previous boyfriends.

She moans so loudly she feels like an animal while his tongue is apparently counting her teeth or doing some other thing no one does because the way her legs are barely holding and her womanhood is calling, she knows something's different.

Her hands are around his neck so she can pull him lower to reach him. Her fingers lightly run their ways into his hair curling it around them.

The kiss or the kissing is so urgent and deep she feels like her mind is out of her body and that it's acting on its own but that can't be right because she feels every touch and every brush as if it was magnified. Still her mind might have gone to shut down but her souls or something inside her the whole essence of what she really deep down is feel everything, it feels him. And as far as she understands and perceives it's the rightist thing there can be.

The kissing continues leaving their bodies in fire for several more moments before the lack of air doesn't affect her and she starts to feel like she's about to lose the ground underneath her.

As if he sense something not right his lips releases her from the spell to give her a so desperately needed big oxygen break.

She's shivering. It's not a shiver from cold because she's feeling warmer than ever it's more like a passionate shiver which is caused by this strange man with a bowtie who kissed her as if she was never kissed before, never real kissed at least.

She feels satisfied when she looks at him and realizes he's just as lost as she is.

He's madly panting with his eyes totally fix on her as if she is the most unique thing in the world and right now she as well might be.

It has been a while since he had been with a woman but even then it wasn't like this. He didn't mess with stranger women. He was a Doctor for heaven's sake.

So why this woman whose moans are driving him crazy and who is just irresistible with the red spots around her lips as a sign of kisses is just so different than them.

His hands were kept on her back so he carefully moves them to her waits smirking when her mouth opens and misses a breath knowing that he's the reason.

He licks his lips, 'I don't…do these things, usually.'

'Things?' she asks her voice still breathless.

He chuckles, 'Yes, well stranger-pubs things.'

She nods and smiles a bit, 'Neither do I but-'

He leans closer, 'Can't help it-'

'Exactly,' she breathes to his lips.

He doesn't wait and crushes his lips against her again, his hands on her cheek and zatylok.

Her hands are trapped on his chest as their bodies are pressing closer to each other demanding warm and touch.

She moans again throwing her head backwards and his hands go lower gently through the neck, shoulders to the back. So sensual making her go insane although the lower he goes the more the dress is holding back the delicate touch of bare skins.

He's kissing her roughly but she doesn't mind if fact she enjoys that finally someone isn't doing something because he's afraid to break her.

The way his licks her lower lip causes her to moan again this time releasing something from her, 'Doctor.'

That's why he stops and pushes himself away brushing his forehead still panting a shivering.

Right Doctor, that's what he is. He's helping people he's not abusing them when he feels like it.

He brushes his hear of his forehead backwards and coughs, 'W-we shouldn't…'

She watch him her heart pumping so loud even he can hear it if he wants.

She's all flushed from what's been happening and he has to look away not to kiss her again.

'If you can go home can you go to some friend?' _Because staying with me might leads into something you'll regret in the morning._

She shakes her head and looks at the ground. The beautiful moments of oblivion thanks to the kissing gone bringing back the problems she must solve.

'Friends that I thought I had are the once I ran away,' she admits quite unhappy.

He blinks and looks back at her, 'Family?'

Her lips press into a line her heart cooling down, 'Same.'

Brushing his hair one more time and decides, 'Then come to my place but no sleeping together. As I said I don't do these things.'

She looks at him thinking if should even agree with something she's not sure she can accomplish but does it anyway, 'No sex got it, got it.'

He almost wants to say that no sex means that kisses, touches and other things are allowed but doesn't in the end already knowing that even if he would it probably wouldn't change the fact that they will. So what?

He leans to her and he can feel how she stops breathing expecting what his next move will be and that she's a bit disappointed when he simply lifts her from the ground again and doesn't kiss her and sent them to passion wonderland.

She is a bit disappointing but understand what he's doing and maybe even liking him more for that he's at least trying to be a gentleman.

She takes her to his black and places her in front of the passenger's seat even opening it for her only proving what she thought about him.

It makes her smile.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Opens his apartment and lets her in. A stranger woman he just met and kisses like he hadn't in a long time. Who would have thought that a drink in the pub ends like this?

'Do you live here long?' she asks as he turns on the light and she can look around.

The apartment is small but nice. Kitchen, living room, bathroom and bedroom but everything sort of clean but then she realized.

It was too clean for a man and the reason it was so clean was that there were no personal things around. No photos, not pictures and silly home stuff that lies around to make people feel like home, feel like they have their shelter or a place they belong to. This apartment doesn't have it. If he decides he wants to move she's sure he can be packed up in less than an hour. It's not a home at least not his.

He points into the living room, 'About two years, please take a seat I will go for first-aid box.'

'What? No, serious Doctor, I'm fine really,' she says although she's not sure about it because the left heel does hurt since it was cut.

'Don't be silly. Medical care for free.'

She chuckles a bit.

He turns around and points with his head to a small room behind the kitchen that she can see from the couch, 'How about taking a shower?'

She desperately looks at the room biting the inside of her mouth wall, 'Shower sounds nice.'

He smiles, 'I'll find you something to wear. There are clean towels in there so feel free to pick on,' he assures her.

'Okay,' she stands up for the bathroom and he leaves for his bedroom.

He immediately opens his closet looking for something she could wear which turns out to be quite a bump on the head. She's short, so all of his t-shirts are too big for her but not enough to cover her whole. He's sure that her tights are going to be revealed for him so he worriedly continues looking but doesn't find anything.

He sighs knowing that keeping himself away will be quite difficult but leaving a girl like that when she needs it would be worst.

He walks into the living just as she walks from the bathroom in his dark blue gown.

No, this keeping his hands from her will be definitely worst.

Her hair is wet and she's all clean and fresh after the shower and he can tell by the dress in her hand she's naked behind it.

He swallows.

She gives him a shy smile shrugging her shoulder a bit, 'I took your gown. Hope you don't mind.'

'No, of course not. Feel like home.'

'Strong words for a girl you just met.'

'Says the girl who came into my home,' he reminds her again the gaze.

He looks away and she nervously laughs, 'Right, I don't suppose you have got a spear toothbrush.'

'Sorry.'

'It's funny though,' she steps closer but only to take the t-shirt, 'at home I keep three toothbrushes just in case someone comes to visit and forgets it.'

He laughs at the silly but cute at the same time thing.

'Really?'

She nods, 'Oh yeah, I'm something.'

'Yes, you really are,' he agrees and avoiding her look and walks to the couch, 'Now, let me see your feet.'

'Oi, definitely not the line a woman wishes to hear but who am I to judge.'

He grins and pats the spot next to him taking opening the first-aid box.

She sits at the end of the couch and puts her legs up back of her feet directed to him, 'So how old are you? Like twenty-eight or so?'

'Yea, like twenty-eight or so.'

'Okay,' she starts a bit crossed, 'so we're staying in the nice stranger thing-y. Fine by me.'

He continues his work silently so she crosses her arms and looks around the living room until she doesn't realize that he is already done.

'I'm not nice,' he says and she smiles with a raised eyebrow in a 'you don't say' way.

'I'm courteous.'

She laughs, 'Courteous?'

He nods.

She gives him a playful smirk, deciding to have a bit fun before she leans toward him, 'So kissing a stranger woman in the night in front of an ugly looking pub like that is courteous?'

'Well,' he plays alone although he already knows what it will bring and also leans toward, 'it certainly isn't nice.'

Her eyes spark and he feels like drowning in those brown eyes of hers, 'Like what?'

'What like what?'

'Kissing a stranger woman in the night in front of an ugly looking pub like what?'

She blushes feeling her heart beat increasing and it's getting harder to breathe, 'Like she was never kissed before.'

He breaks the distance between them and kisses her mind away again.

Her hands are on his cheeks exploring his face and running her fingers into his hair blessing the softness of them.

His hands go around her waist and pull her down to lie on the couch while he goes upon her distracting her by the way he takes her bits her lip.

She moans and lifts her head so he can trace kisses through her neck to her collar bone with his lips making marks every once in a spot. He doesn't really think about but the man inside him is desperate to put a mark on her so that everyone would know she's his.

He stops realizing it and licks his lips. He can feel the taste of her lips and skin.

'You're so sweet,' he whispers and looks at her face.

She smiles and touches his cheek, 'Being courteous again?'

He smiles back, 'I suppose.'

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

There in his bed, they lay as if any other ordinary couple although they're not. They're not even sure if they're a couple. Maybe new formed lovers or something like that.

She lies on her back and gazes at him while his on his side making journey through her face with his fingers, so gently she can barely feel it and yet warming up by the touch.

They're dressed, she's in the big white t-shirt he gave her and he's in his pajamas. He tried to convince her into that he will sleep in on couch but she was stubborn and he would never make her sleep on the ground.

'This is silly,' she says after another moment of silence. She thinks it's silly to be here with him in his bed completely chaste or rather saying chaster than they could be. After kisses like that at least.

'What's wrong with silly?' he asks calmly continuing in his journey. Forehead, temple, cheek, nose and lips.

'Nothing,' she answers with a small chuckle and he smiles, 'but I don't even know your real name.'

'It doesn't matter. People call me Doctor so often that I feel like it was my real name.'

She frowns a bit, 'Do you like it that way?'

'I dunno but it feels familiar than John Smith-'

'Wait!' she sits up and looks at him confused and a bit doubt, 'Your real name is John Smith?'

He nods. During his life he passed many situations when people didn't believe him. With years passing he almost managed to calmly assure them that he really is John Smith without a frown or a laugh but seeing Clara like this really made him want to laugh and so he did.

She's suspicious and his laugh doesn't help anything, 'So what?'

He stands up and he walks to his jacket that's hanging in a chair next to the door and turns on the light on his way back caring his driver's license.

She brushes her face and closes her eyes form the intensity of the light but after that takes it from him and checks laughing immediately.

John Smith.

She laughs, childishly and careless if he will get mad or anything laughs like it was the funniest thing she heard.

She returns it still smiling and he even if he would want to, can't be mad at her when she's like this, so beautiful and satisfied.

'What?' she asks smile never leaving her face.

He shakes his head and leans to her, gaze lost on her, 'I just can't help myself with you. I feel so good.'

'Oh, I can tell,' she says teasingly.

He smirks, 'Yea, that too but I mean in general being with you.'

She brushes her nose against his, gently, 'Good,' she whispers and puts her hand on his cheeks enjoying the warm of his face expression, 'because I really love being with you so there is not much you could do if you didn't,' she assures him.

Before she has time to say more he gets her off guards and crash her against the bed kissing her neck, ticklish.

'Doctor!' she laughs again trying to push him away.

He stops and looks at her for a moment enjoying the view.

Something about his look makes blood rush into her cheeks like some scholar girl but who could blame her when the look he gives her is almost worshiping.

'Like what you see?' she asks and rises up inches away from his lips.

'Much.'

She grins.

He sighs, 'Will you tell me?'

She sighs as well and turns around to look at the clock behind her.

'Tomorrow. You got work in the morning and you need to sleep to do it right,' she says after finding out it's three in the morning.

He nods and brushes her hair behind her ear before getting up putting his license back into the pocket of his jacket and turning off the light.

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

A few hours later the Doctor is running around the kitchen with a wiper trying to pull out the toast that got stuck in the toaster and began to burn.

Clara woke looking around the bedroom seeking the Doctor but after hearing noises from the kitchen smiled and got up.

She walks to the living room immediately seeing him in the kitchen pulling out a very burn toast from the toaster getting burn in the process.

She laughs and walks to him, 'Morning.'

He turns around looking a bit ashamed being caught like this, 'Good morning to you too.'

She looks at the small table next to the window which is apparently ready for breakfast because of the plates a few normal looking toasts and a bottle of strawberry syrup.

'You know,' she brings her right hand index finger to her lips, 'I got a few breakfasts for the things I did at night but I never got a breakfast for doing nothing.'

He chuckles and turns around taking glasses and putting them on the table, 'Well happy to be a first in something.'

'Maybe I should do it more often.'

He laughs and they both sit down to eat.

'You know I need to tell you,' he starts while she's chewing her toast, 'I don't want you to think that I pushed you away last night because I didn't like you or something. I just didn't want it to be like first-sleeping-together-then-talking sort of thing-y since,' he took s bit a deeper breath, 'I hoping for something more… like later.'

She smiles and bits her lips looking away a bit flushed. She feels silly for the way her heart stars pumping at such words and in a such short time but she can't help it.

'Could you say…something?' he asks starting to feel nervous and she laughs.

She pulls a serious façade on, 'You know, I know you like me… I felt how you like me when we were on the couch and you were on me…especially on my stomach.'

'Happy to hear.'

She laughs.

'But it's good to know that you like me mentally too.'

After a moment of eating he sighs a bit, 'I wanted to ask you a few things about you.'

'Oh, right,' she lets the spoon go, 'so how much time do we have?'

He checks his watch, 'Half an hour.'

'Okay, uh… Clara Oswin Oswald,' she raises her hand.

He chuckles and shakes it, 'John Smith. Really, were did Oswin came from?'

'Family name,' she shakes her head, 'dunno. About year ago I was a partaker in a car crash… but you don't seem surprise,' she points with a bit of a suspecting small wrinkle on her forehead.

'I felt the scar in your head last night. Figured it must have been a car crash.'

She nods looking relieved, 'Yeah, well after that I had amnesia for about till last night when I remembered everything. Like I had pieces of memories and I just didn't know what to do with them and last night was the breakthrough,' she shook her head, 'It was like I thought about something that happened in the pass and it was there all of it and I realized that everyone was lying to me,' she looks away.

'What do you mean lying?'

He reaches and takes her hand gently stroking her knuckles.

She looks at him and sighs, 'You see before the car crash I suddenly decided to travel and I left. I left my dad, friends, boyfriend and everything and just went away to explore the world or Europe for that matter.'

He smiles.

'And then I came back home to stay for a while or so and then I wanted to go again. I really enjoyed this small town in Russian.'

'Russian, really?'

She smiles, 'Don't judge. I was thinking about opening a café or something. But people just weren't very happy about my idea leaving in the first place even more to make it permanent.

That was when the accident happened and well somehow they forgotten to fill me in with the fact that I was a svetak, you know,' she looks at the table lost in her memories.

'I started dating my old boyfriend again considering I didn't know we had a break and yesterday was our engagement party, can you imagine that?

I wanted to put on my mother's charm and suddenly I remembered everything. Funny, hm? How life works?'

He reaches for her hand and she can't help a small smile dimpling her cheeks.

'But then again I met you last night so all bad is for something good, I guess.'

He smiles, 'Well for me it was a very good night. Best in years actually.'

'Oh, we could have made it so much better,' she lowers her voice a spark in her eyes.

He can't help a chuckle coming out of his mouth.

He knew from the absolute first moment his eyes fall on her Clara Oswin Oswald would brought nothing but trouble.

DDDDDDDDDD

**To be…**


End file.
